


Witness

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [37]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: 100 days challenge, M/M, Personal Challenge, Q and Danny are twins, alex is dead, danny is on the run, flash fiction Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: After witnessing a horrible crime while overseas, he was taken into protection by a spy organization. It was obvious that he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.Prompt: Come BackRated M Just in case
Relationships: Danny Holt/Alex Turner, James Bond/Q
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 prompt of 100 Days Challenge, I had to take a break from this for the last couple days because I needed to write a paper for school. Crossover with London Spy, Outside POV

Danny doesn't know how they found him and wonders that as he sits in the back of the van with only what he can say is a copy of Alex. The man next to him wears a grey suit, white dress shirt slightly open and no tie. That’s where the man’s similarity with Alex ends. Except of course they had the same job. As spies

“Where are we going? Danny asks

“You’ll find out soon enough.” the man says

“Can I at least get your name?” Danny asks “You know it’s not nice to pick a guy off the street and bring him home with you if you don’t know his name.”

“James, James Bond.” The man says as they pull up to a nice looking cabin “Come on, let’s get you, inside I’ll explain everything.”

Danny can’t stay here at the cabin. He doesn’t need another man’s death on his shoulders. 

Just hours ago he watched his lover get killed and powerful people are after him so Danny makes a break for it after they get out.

“You come back here.” James yells after him, but Bond can’t follow him all that well.

But the man tries. In fact the man’s good. Bond’s phone rings right next to Danny’s hiding spot.

“Bond,” James says into the phone  
He has the volume turned up high on his phone so high that Danny can actually hear it in the quiet forest.

“James where are you? I miss you.”

Danny knows that voice, it's his twin Quientin. If Quientin is here. It just might be safe for him to stay while.

Danny gives up his hiding spot as Bond and Q finish their phone call.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Danny hears

“I’ll see you inside.” Bond mutters and hangs up.

Danny knows this might be a trap, but he’s tired, covered in muck and the hope that he has about seeing his twin is too much so he follows Bond to the cabin.


End file.
